


Among us- Johnjae

by njxsj



Category: Among Us (Video Game), K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Crewmate Turned Impostor (Among Us), Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Impostor Blue (Among Us), M/M, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njxsj/pseuds/njxsj
Summary: Trying to find a planet to colonize, the human race sends a group of scientists and engineers into space. No one knows that among those ten men, there's an impostor whose only objective is to kill everyone on board, and it will be Jung Jaehyun's duty to find out who it is. But what happens when love blinds him."Johnny Suh. He was the only one among the crewmates that Jaehyun never saw. The man... held a mysterious aura to Jaehyun. It was not that he didn't talk too much; as a matter of fact, Johnny was talkative and very friendly, but to him, the blonde-haired man still seemed fascinating. Like a box full of secrets. Like the universe, somehow."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee (mentioned)
Kudos: 8





	Among us- Johnjae

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm still working on this, but I hope to finish very soon! Feel free to subscribe if you want to know how the story goes!

Work in progress


End file.
